Triángulo
by li ross
Summary: Adentro está el título entero . Muerte, inevitablemente me gusta escribir muertes. 2 puntos de vista de un ¿triángulo? amoroso. Personajes: Mello, Matt Y NEAR, pero solo puedo poner a 2 : . Warn: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Triángulo inconcluso - 2 Aristas

Explicación: Si les gusta el Matt-Mello, lean este capítulo. Si les gusta el Meronia como a mi (A) el 2do. Son independientes pero relacionados. Si les gustan ambos, lean ambos.

Es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, espero que diferente no signifique malo. ;)

Muertes, gomenasai.

Matt – Mello

¿Te conté alguna vez, Mello, cómo detesto a los perros?

Tal vez te sorprenda, si _por pura suerte y casualidad _recuerdas que cuando éramos niños me encantaban, y como supe insistir hasta el cansancio de Roger en que me permitieran tener uno en casa, en la Wammy's.

Pero lamento informarte, _amigo, _que el tiempo pasa, y las cosas cambian. Así como tú; y como yo también, porque, hasta donde se, es un privilegio que aún comparto contigo.

¿No es espantoso como persiguen a su dueño no importa cómo los trate este? Creo que una buena cita a tus palabras sería llamarlos _vulgares. _Si, probablemente esas serían tus palabras.

Hay quienes encontrarían sorprendente que sólo horas antes de morir esté pensando en nada más y nada menos que esto. Y que te lo diga a ti… Conozco tu _adoración _por las criaturas mezquinas, indiferentes, flexibles, calculadoras, frías… Como gatos _quizá_.

¿Qué? ¿Creías que no veía con claridad lo que es elemental a los ojos de cualquiera que conozca la situación actual? ¿Piensas, acaso, que no se como me estás llevando a la tumba por tu maldito orgullo?

Pues lo se, claro que lo se. Creo que tu y Near jamás notaron que tras el 1 y el 2, en la recta numérica, sigue el 3, y la distancia que lo separa, es exactamente_, algebraicamente _(como te gusta) igual a la que separa a los que antes nombré, o la que separa al 1 del 0. Pero tú eres experto en no notar nada de ello.

Y a pesar de saberlo, dejo que me arrastres hacia mi final, sin rechistar, porque simplemente no me resisto a o que cruce por tu hace tiempo desequilibrada cabeza recubierta de oro.

Pero de todas maneras, me conozco y _admito_ que no preferiría ningún otro final. Al menos así, no estarás con él…

Será a MI a quien debas una vida.

Por favor Mihi, nunca supiste actuar frente a mi, ni yo frente a ti.

Así que adios, recuerda bien, al final de la ruta, todas las verdades que te niegas.

Tu _mejor amigo_, que a pesar de ello te ama.

M J.


	2. Chapter 2

Triángulo inconcluso - 2 Aristas

Mello – Near

¿Esto no te causa más que gracia verdad?

¿Te gusto como marioneta, querida pelusa?

Entonces espero que estés disfrutándolo, porque yo no; aunque eso poco te importa.

Todo es tu culpa y perfectamente (como todo lo que te concierne) lo sabes, ¿o no?. El torturador tiempo que pasé conduciendo a toda velocidad por entre centenares de infelices con esa mujerzuela como acompañante, que casi parecía una de las más accesibles "mujeres de vida ligera", putas, de la ciudad, mientras el condenado viento me cortaba cual dagas afiladas disparadas por ti wue me penetraban a lo más profundo; el espanto por tener mis manos manchadas con la sangre de mi mejor amigo… Así es, Matt ha muerto (Que va, seguro esto _también_ lo sabes ¿No Near?) Ha sido tuya la culpa, si no te empeñaras en sobresalir en todo momento, esto no hubiera sido así. Quizá incluso hubieras podido agradarme…

No.

Nunca. Jamás me agradarás.

Te odio, estúpido, y siempre te odiaré, con un sentimiento mayor a cualquiera jamás concebido por cualquier criatura de cualquier mundo.

No importa, no importa nada. Hace _años _que no importa nada, porque apareciste, porque me humillaste, porque te empeñaste en destruirme y te llevaste mi cordura, haciendo derivar a mis sentimientos en un frenesí interminable, incontrolable. ¿Fui tu víctima perfecta?

Pero l oque más me destruye, lo que más me corroe internamente dejando tu nombre gravado dolorosamente eterno sobre la carne de mis músculos internos, es que ni siquiera tuviste que esforzarte. Simplemente dejándome enloquecer gracias a ti, perder mi quicio _sólo por ti._

Para luego arrojarme.

¿Es verdad que jamás te importé? ¿Siquiera cuando éramos ingenuos niños solamente preocupados en la nota de nuestro próximo examen? (corrijo, yo era, solo, el que me preocupaba por eso, tu… ¿te preocupabas por algo?) ¿Tampoco por simple sentimiento de humanidad, o por el apego de tantos años, te inmutaste cuando salí por aquella puerta, en una época en la cual todavía no sabía lo que esperaba allí fuera, a la aún tierna edad de 14 años?

¿De qué hablo? ¿Lo ves? Aún me haces preguntar cosas como ingenuo y al instante notar mi propia idiotez, si tu ni siquiera te molestaste en sentir _algo _cuando L murió. Aquel que se suponía era nuestro modelo de vida, aquel por cuyo puesto luchábamos tanto…

Otra vez te estoy dando cualidades que son mías.

Pensándolo bien, no estaría mal que las tuvieras, que las sufrieras. Tal vez si sintieras como yo…

De nada serviría. Aún así no puedo desearte que termines aquí, dubitativo y al borde de llorar de desesperación sobre el volante de un camión de carga, por el alto precio que he pagado y que no ha servido de nada. Incluso puedo sentir mi corazón arder y detenerse, causándome espasmos que calculo que deberían doler, si no estuviera mi mente colmada ya de otra clase de dolor.

Espero, Nate, que sepas y sufras, todo lo que te amo.

"Dear" Mello. (¿Ni entonces pudiste evitar burlarme?)


End file.
